Nice Idea
by hitmeanie
Summary: Mingyu tau Wonwoo adalah pacarnya,, tapi sahabat sahabat mereka malah membuat hubungan mereka memburuk, atau malah sebaliknya? hmmm bad summary, baca aja deh,, Meanie / BoyxBoy / Wonmin / Minwon / Seventeen


"hyung, pulang sama siapa?" Tanya pemuda tinggi yang baru saja datang memasuki kelas 3-2 dan langsung duduk di depan pria manis yang masih asyik membaca novel.

Tapi yang ditanya masih tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu, sehingga dya menarik novel pria manis tersebut.

Sadar ada yang mengganggu waktu membacanya, pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, "yaaa Kim Mingyu!" ucapnya setelah melihat bahwa yang mengganggu nya adalah pria yang memang selalu membuatnya sebal.

"aku dari tadi disini, manggilin hyung hampir 10 menitan, dicuekin gara gara novel" jawab pemuda yang bernama Mingyu itu dengan sedikit berbohong, sebenernya baru 10 detik yang lalu dia datang.

"iya iya maaf, kenapa kesini? Tumben" pria manis itu percaya pada ucapan Mingyu

Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat keluguan pria manis di depannya ini, kekasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo

"hyung pulang sekolah sama siapa?"

"aku mendadak ada latihan basket, jadi pulang bareng nya di pending sampe besok, ok hyung?" Mingyu terus terusan mengoceh tanpa memberi kesempatan wonwoo untuk berbicara.

Mereka berdua diam sesaat dan hanya saling bertatap mata sampai akhirnya Mingyu yang lebih dulu menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa semakin lama menatap wonwoo membuat pipinya semakin terasa panas, dan dia tidak mau wonwoo melihat pipinya memerah.

Tapi wonwoo melihat itu, Wonwoo yang melihat pipi Mingyu mulai memerah tersenyum senang, 'kau kalah lagi kim Mingyu' ucapnya bangga dalam hati.

"ya sudah kau latihan saja, aku bisa pulang dengan jihoon, atau dengan… Jun" ucap wonwoo hati hati menyebutkan nama terakhir.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, dan menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "aku lebih merasa tenang kok kalo hyung pulang dengan jun hyung, dia pandai wushu, jadi bisa melindungi hyung kalo ada yang macam macam di jalan" ucap Mingyu sambil mencoba meraih tangan wonwoo yang sedari tadi menggoda tangannya untuk dipegang, tapi….

PLAAAAAAAK

Mingyu menarik tangannya dan sontak memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan keras, dia langsung berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang berani beraninya memukul kepalanya dengan buku kamus bahasa inggris tanpa belas kasihan. Bukannya marah, Mingyu malah meminta maaf karena telah menduduki bangku si senior. "maaf hyung, bangku nya tadi lagi free" ucapnya terkekeh masih mengelus elus kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk focus kembali kepada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat ulah sahabatnya dan kekasihnya itu, tawa wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum, "indah" gumamnya pelan.

"apa?" Tanya wonwoo bingung

"aku rasa jihoon hyung juga bisa melindungi hyung, walau kecil kecil begitu ternyata tenaganya besar juga" bisik Mingyu tepat ke kuping Wonwoo

Lagi lagi wonwoo tersenyum mendengar candaan Mingyu

"ya sudah, jadi hyung pulang harus sama jun hyung, aku bisa gak tenang kalau hyung pulang sendirian" "aku pergi latihan dulu hyung, hampir telat" Mingyu langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo, tanpa memberi salam perpisahan, tanpa melihat kalau Wonwoo memasang muka muram nya.

"orang lain yang melihat kelakuan berdua, pasti tidak akan percaya kalo kalian sepasang kekasih" jihoon memandangi temannya yang sudah memasang ekspresi datar

"tapi, aku sangat mengenalmu jeon wonwoo, kau benar benar menyayanginya, cobalah untuk memberitahu mingyu, kau selalu memasang muka tidak peduli padanya"

"kapan aku memasang muka tidak peduli, aku.." belum sempat wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, jihoon sudah memotongnya

"jangan bilang padaku kalo kau tidak berharap Mingyu mengajak mu menonton tim basket latihan, kita semua tahu pacar anggota tim basket selalu datang ke sesi latihan, kalau tidak fangirl fangirl itu akan menerkam tim basket kita" ucap jihoon sambil memasang muka sebalnya

"tapi kau juga disini, tidak menonton tim basket latihan? Karena sejauh ini yang aku dengar pacar kapten tim basket bernama lee jihoon" wonwoo berusaha menggoda jihoon

"kau kira aku mau berbicara denganmu disini kalau seungcheol latihan? Seungcheol bodoh itu bangun kesiangan dan pura pura sakit jadi tidak bisa datang ke sekolah" "sudahlah, kalau kau yakin tidak mau melihat tim basket, mari kita pulang, doakan saja Kim Mingyu mu itu selamat dari terkaman fangirl hahaha" ucap Jihoon sambil beranjak dari bangkunya. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa bersuara merapihkan buku bukunya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja, lalu mengikuti Jihoon keluar kelas ketika selesai memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

 **Mingyu POV**

Aku berjalan ke lapangan basket, pikiranku kembali kepada perkataan wonwoo yang akan pulang bersama Jun. Jujur awalnya aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir dengan kedekatan jun dan kekasihku itu. Semua orang tahu Jun dan Wonwoo adalah sahabat ditambah Jihoon dan Hoshi. Tapi perkataan Seokmin tadi pagi mulai meracuni otaknya

"Wonwoo masih pacarmu kan?" "kemarin aku main ke rumah wonwoo bersama jun dan hoshi, kau tahu, ibu wonwoo hyung menyebut kalo jun adalah kekasih wonwoo" tentu saja aku terkaget mendengar cerita seokmin. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti tertimpa batu ber ton ton,

Sebulan pacaran memang aku belum pernah main ke rumah Wonwoo. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh tentang itu, aku sabar dan menunggu saat dimana Wonwoo akan mengajak ku untuk ke rumahnya. Tapi sampai orang tua Wonwoo menganggap Jun adalah kekasih anaknya, Mingyu bertanya tanya seperti apa kedekatan kedua pria bersahabat itu, apa yang mereka lakukan kalau berdua saja ada di rumah wonwoo sampai orang tua wonwoo berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu" teriakan seokmin menyadarkan lamunanku, tak kusadari sudah berada di tengah tengah lapangan, aku melihat sekeliling dan seokmin berlari ke arahku. "kita tidak jadi latihan, kapten tidak masuk, jadi latihan di undur besok"

Aku mulai merutuk kesal, berarti besok aku tidak bisa pulang bersama wonwoo hyung lagi, tapi otak ku berjalan dengan cepat, aku sadar seharusnya Wonwoo hyung masih berada di sekolah, aku masih bisa mengantarnya pulang hari ini. "kalau begitu aku pulang duluan seokmin~ah" aku menepuk punggung seokmin, sahabatku, dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Tapi harapan hanyalah asa, Wonwoo sudah tidak ada di kelas, kupercepat langkahku menuju koridor sekolah, senyumku merekah saat aku melihat Wonwoo sedang berdiri kesulitan membawa dua tas. Namun bibirku langsung kelu saat melihat arah tangan wonwoo, dia menggenggam tangan pria lain, Jun. Mata tajam nya terlihat seperti menutup, hidung nya mengerut ke atas, senyumnya merekah memamerkan gigi putih, ciri khas wonwoo ketika tertawa. Suara tawa wonwoo masih bisa kudengar dari tempat ku berdiri. Darahku berdesir, dadaku berkecamuk, aku selalu suka melihat wonwoo yang sedang tertawa, tapi tidak kali ini, karena tawa itu bukan untukku, bukan karena ku.

Aku berjalan ke arah Wonwoo dan Jun, aku bisa melihat Wonwoo kaget melihat kedatangan ku, tawanya terhenti dan melepaskan pegangan tangan nya ke Jun, dan aku semakin sebal melihat itu. Wonwoo seperti ketakutan karena ketahuan selingkuh, atau memang… ah sialan seokmin! ini semua gara gara dia, biasanya aku tidak pernah merasa kesal melihat wonwoo memegang tangan jun, apa yang salah dengan itu, toh aku juga sering memegang tangan seokmin, bukan berarti kami berdua ada rasa, tapi..

"kau kenapa ada disini, bukannya tadi bilangnya ada latihan basket?" wonwoo sudah berdiri mendekat di depanku, dekat sekali sehingga aku bisa mencium bau parfum nya, atau memang ini wangi khas wonwoo, lavender, wangi yang selalu bisa menenangkan diriku, atau jun juga,, lagi lagi aku teringat jun si pengganggu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum manis dan ingin mengatakan kalau latihan ditunda tapi.. "apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian?" dan terkutuklah karena bukan senyum manis yang kupasang melainkan smirk menyebalkan dan malah bertanya sinis kepada wonwoo.

Tiba tiba saja itu keluar dari mulutku, dan masih banyak lagi racauan yang sepertinya akan keluar, kurasa kali ini otak ku lagi lagi bekerja lebih cepat dari perasaanku.

aku menghindari tatapan wonwoo dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, sesak.

 **Wonwoo POV**

"hei kenapa dengan kekasihmu itu?" Jun bertanya dan mengambil tas nya yang sedari tadi berada di pundak kanan ku.

Aku menariknya kembali "biar aku saja yang membawanya, nanti aku antar ke rumahmu, kau bisa kan menunggu jihoon disini, kurasa dia sebentar lagi datang, dia hanya mampir ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan absen kelas"

Jun hanya mengangguk dan aku melangkah mengejar Mingyu.

"Mingyu,, Kim Mingyu,, Kim.." aku terus terusan memanggil pria yang berjalan kira kira 10 meter di depanku, aku yakin Mingyu pasti mendengarku, tapi dia mengabaikanku dan tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh.

Aku berlari kecil, karena jujur saja membawa dua tas itu sangat merepotkan, tas ku saja beratnya sudah minta ampun, apa lagi harus ditambah membawa tas jun.

Tapi ini yang namanya loyalitas, sesama teman harus saling membantu, Jun pun akan membawa pulang tas ku kalau tangan ku terluka, ah tidak, Jun tidak akan membawanya, karena pasti Mingyu yang akan membawa kan tas ku lebih dulu. Aku tersenyum membayangkan akan bagaimana kelakuan Mingyu kalau saja dia yang terluka, tapi Wonwoo tidak akan sebodoh jun yang akan terluka hanya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Jun menantang Winwin anggota satu klub nya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan jadi ketua klub, yang tentu saja percuma karena siapa pun tahu Winwin lebih hebat dari Jun, Jun baru belajar wushu selama sebulan dan sudah punya nyali untuk menantang kandidat terkuat ketua klub, huh cinta memang bisa bikin buta. Ya, Jun masuk klub wushu hanya untuk mencari perhatian Minghao, rekan satu klub nya.

"kenapa hyung malah senyum senyum, dan apa apaan ini.." ucapnya saat melihatku berhasil menyamakan langkah kami dan sambil menunjuk ke arah tas jun.

"Jun, ini tas jun" entah kenapa aku seperti merasa bersalah setiap menyebut nama jun keluar dari mulutku, sebenernya aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, tapi akhir akhir ini Hoshi meracuni pikiranku, dia bilang Mingyu tidak suka kalau Jun dekat denganku. Aku mengelak dan mengatakan kalo aku bukan hanya dekat dengan Jun, tapi Jihoon dan dirinya juga, tapi dia bilang dengan Jun beda, soalnya Hoshi dan Jihoon sudah memiliki kekasih. Tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya omongan Hoshi kalau tidak mengingat bahwa seokmin pacar Hoshi adalah sahabat baik Mingyu, mungkin Mingyu cerita padanya lalu Seokmin cerita pada Hoshi, entahlah yang pasti aku mulai terganggu oleh hal itu.

Aku terhentak ketika Mingyu menarik kasar tas jun dari pundakku, lalu tangan kirinya menenteng tas itu dengan malas. Aku tersenyum, aku yakin dia sedang marah, tapi tetap mau menolongku.. Hmm tipikal Kim Mingyu. Refleks tangan kananku berusaha meraih tangan kanan nya yang bebas, ketika berhasil ku genggam, Mingyu menoleh menatap mataku.

"ini pertama kalinya hyung memegang tanganku duluan"

"karena kau selalu melakukannya terlebih dahulu dan tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk memulai nya" ucapku sambil tersipu, aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah, aku juga heran kenapa tiba tiba tanganku bertindak berani seperti ini, tapi aku suka, suka dengan perasaan menggelitik di dadaku ketika kulit kami bersentuhan.

"Hmmmm" Mingyu hanya menggumam dan jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa atas reaksinya. Aku menarik tanganku berusaha melepas genggaman tangan kami, tapi tangan Mingyu dengan cepat memperkuat genggaman tangannya, aku tersenyum lagi. Rasa rasanya akhir akhir ini memang tersenyum menjadi kebiasaanku ketika berada di dekatnya.

"maaf atas sikapku tadi" ucapnya pelan tapi tetap terdengar di telingaku

"aku tau itu kekanakan sekali, maafkan aku hyung"

Aku hanya diam, aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkannya, tapi entah mengapa aku lebih memilih diam dan melihat ke arah wajahnya yang terlihat masih cemberut, dia cemburu?

Mingyu menarik tanganku ke depan mukanya, "jadi ini tadi tangan yang dipegang jun tadi?" dia bertanya seolah olah pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengusap usap pelan seluruh bagian tanganku, seolah olah sedang berusaha menghilangkan kotoran yang ada di tanganku, aku merasa geli dan tertawa atas kelakuannya. "kau memang kekanakan" jawabku masih sambil tertawa

"Nah begitu, hyung hanya boleh tertawa seperti itu di depanku, bukan di depan jun"

"siapa tadi yang menyuruhku pulang dengan jun, kenapa kau jadi marah ketika aku mau pulang dan tertawa dengannya" kali ini kalimat itu meluncur keluar begitu saja di sela sela tawaku

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung pulang sendirian, siapa sangka aku malah seperti ini melihat kalian jalan berdua, aku kira akan ada Jihoon hyung juga.." hmm sepertinya Mingyu masih kesal

 **Mingyu POV**

"sejujurnya ini menjadi pikiranku, hyung tahu kalau aku suka denganmu dari kelas satu, setahun aku mengejar ngejar hyung hingga hyung mau jadi pacarku, tapi aku masih selalu merasa kalau aku bertepuk sebelah tangan, hyung tetap tidak mau makan siang bersamaku, hanya mau jalan bersamaku ketika pulang sekolah itu pun ketika sekolah sudah sepi, tidak pernah datang menyemangatiku ketika aku bertanding, hyung bahkan tidak pernah mengajak ku ke rumah untuk bertemu kedua orang tua hyung" tiba tiba saja aku ingin mengatakannya, dan disinilah aku sekarang, mengeluarkan apa yang sebenarnya telah lama aku pendam.

Dadaku kembali sesak, tapi ku sempatkan melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang berjalan di sampingku, tangan kami masih saling menyentuh, kurasakan remasan di tangannya, dia seperti sedang berfikir, tatapannya tertuju ke arah sepatunya, tidak menyadari bahwa aku meliriknya.

"jujur hanya Seokmin dan Seungcheol hyung yang tahu kita pacaran, anggota tim basket lainnya malah tidak percaya kalau kau sudah jadi pacarku, aku merasa kita tidak jauh lebih dari teman"

"hyung bahkan tertawa dan memegang tangan Jun juga, bahkan Jun tahu rumah hyung, sedangkan aku tidak, aku merasa kalah" aku terus mengoceh karena Wonwoo tidak membalas apa apa, ya aku sadar kalau Wonwoo hyung memang tidak banyak bicara sepertiku, jadi aku rasa tidak apa kalau aku ungkapkan semuanya kali ini, aku tidak mau selalu diliputi perasaan tidak enak ini, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa, entah hanya cemburu atau keyakinan kalau Wonwoo hanya kasihan makanya mau jadi pacarku.

Aku tersentak ketika kusadari ternyata Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis ku balikkan badanku untuk berhadapan dengannya yang berdiri di belakangku.

Dia mendekatiku, mengelus lembut rambutku dengan tangannya yang tidak lagi menggenggam tanganku, Wow ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo hyung menyentuh kepalaku dan rasanya menenangkan, semua amarahku hilang.

Mata kami sejajar karena aku agak sedikit menundukkan kepalaku agar Wonwoo tetap mengelus rambutku, matanya berkedip pelan dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin dia gugup tapi hal itu terlihat lucu. Aku tersenyum melepas tangannya yang masih berada di ujung kepalaku, kucium telapak tangannya sebelum kembali ku genggam.

dan tiba tiba hanya sepersekian detik, tapi aku sadar betul, barusan ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku, ku tatap Wonwoo dengan tak percaya

Aku tak pernah tau jika itu adalah ciuman. entah bisa kusebut ciuman atau hanya sebuah jilatan dari lidah basah dan lembut milik wonwoo. Aku tak mengerti pada reaksi selanjutnya. Tubuhku reflek menginginkanya kembali. Ku tatap wajah merona Wonwoo. Aku tahu dia hanya reflek saja. Wajah meronanya tertunduk. Kami merasa suasana menjadi aneh. Bukan aneh lantaran ini berada di luar namun lebih kepada rasa canggung. Aku tersenyum dan maju selangkah untuk lebih mendekatinya. Setelah kejadian tadi Wonwoo sontak mundur kebelakang dan aku pun maju kedepan untuk mempersingkat jarak antara kita.

"Mi..mingyu kurasa tadi itu...". Wajah meronanya masih tersirat tipis di mimik kulit putihnya.

Tanganku tak kuasa kutahan saat jemari ini memegang lembut dagunya yang lancip.

Sebelum dia menjauh kutarik lembut dagunya dan ku sesap pelan bibir ramunnya. Dapat kurasakan bibir itu menegang. Kurasa Wonwoo sangat terkejut. Mataku pun kutancapkan pada sorot mata Wonwoo yang perlahan melunak dan detik inilah saatnya ku perdalam ciuman kami.

Pinggang rampingnya terasa pas ditanganku saat kutarik semakin mendekat ke tubuhku. Aku tak merasakan penolakan apapun saat ciuman kami semakin menuntut.

Ada rasa lain yg terbesit dihatiku saat bibir ini saling menyesap dan melumat. Wonwoo sepertinya tak canggung untuk mengalungkan tanganya di leherku.

Ciuman kami yang awalnya hanya menempel menjadi saling melumat dan menggigit.

Bibir bawahnya terasa kenyal saat ku gigit dan desahan ringannya membuatku ingin lebih dan lebih.

Ku selipkan lidahku ke mulut hangatnya. Menjelajahi isi mulutnya yang terasa manis di lidahku. Lidahnya ku pancing keluar dan lidah kami saling bertarung dan menghisap. Lilitan lidahnya membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya.

Aku berani bertaruh jika aku kuat untuk menikmati bibirnya jika tak ingat kalau Wonwoo sepertinya butuh asupan udaranya.

Tangannya memukul pelan dadaku tanda ia membutuhkan nafasnya kembali.

Tautan ciuman itu harus rela ku putus. Dan aku tak mau Wonwoo mati hanya karena ciuman. Sangat tak lucu.

"Hah.. hah..". Wonwoo menghirup nafas sebanyak iya bisa.

"Hyung, tidak apa apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap bibirnya yang semakin memerah dan basah oleh saliva ku

"Ba.. bagaimana? Apa kau masih menganggap kita cuman berteman?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur, namun muka nya masih merona merah

" itu cuman ciuman hyung, di Amerika sana, mereka selalu mencium temannya" jawabku asal mencoba menggodanya

"ciuman sesama teman tidak menggunakan lidah, dasar bodoh!" dia memukul dada ku cukup kuat tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit, yang aku rasakan hanya kebahagiaan karena aku tahu Wonwoo hyung memang hanya milikku. Persetan dengan pandangan orang, aku tidak butuh pengakuan mereka, aku hanya butuh pengakuan Wonwoo hyung.

Ku genggam tangannya, ku letakkan di dadaku, ku kecup pelan ujung kepalanya

"aku mencintai mu hyung" ini kedua kalinya aku mengucapkan kata kata itu

"aku juga" lagi lagi dia hanya menjawab seperti itu

"hyuuuuung…" rengekku

"hmmm iya gyu,, aku juga mencintaimu, sangat" ucapannya pelan namun terdengar meyakinkan

Senyumku kembali merekah, ku rapihkan poni yang panjangnya hampir menutup matanya, kukecup bulu matanya yang lentik, dia mengerutkan alisnya dan membuatku ingin berbuat lebih lagi, kulirik bibirnya, dan wonwoo seperti mengerti apa yang aku mau, dia menutup matanya, ku arahkan bibirku menuju bibir nya yang ranum

AAaaaaaKKK

Sebuah tas besar terlempar tepat mengenai kepala kananku, Wonwoo hyung terlihat kaget dan membuka matanya, aku meringis kesakitan.

"mentang mentang aku bilang kalian tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan berarti kalian harus pamer kemesraan dan bertindak mesum di depan umum seperti itu" Lagi lagi si evil child Lee Jihoon mengganggu moment ku bersama Wonwoo hyung.

Jun yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya tertawa melihat aku dibully

"sekali lagi kau pukul kepala kekasihku, aku tak segan segan akan menggunduli kepala seungcheol" ucapan Wonwoo membuat ku tertawa bahagia.

Epilog

"jadi bagaimana? Berhasil kan" Seokmin bertanya pada Jun yang duduk di depannya

"hmmm.. sukses beraaaat" Jun tersenyum sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke seokmin "high five" ujarnya lagi

Tapi high five nya malah disambut oleh si pria sipit yang duduk disamping seokmin

"ini kan ideku, jadi aku yang pantas mendapat high five" dia terkikih geli

"hoshi hyung memang yang paling licik, tapi aku suka itu" seokmin hanya tertawa dan kedua orang di dekatnya ikut tertawa merasa rencana licik mereka untuk membuat wonwoo dan Mingyu dekat berhasil sukses

"hahaha lagian sejak kapan ibu wonwoo mengira aku kekasih wonwoo, bertemu saja belum pernah" Jun kembali tertawa, mereka tidak memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memandang risih ke arah mereka, karena berisik di tengah tengah perpustakaan.

 **END**

 **ini ff aku bikin special buat temen aku jeonfox17 at wattpad**

 **trus dapet bantuan dari KimVe huahahaha**

 **tadinya cuman di publish di wattpad tapi akhirnya mutusin update di sini juga**

 **hahaha**

 **dduh ff geje. maafkan**

 **typo bertebaran juga harap maklum yaaa**


End file.
